Los Niños de Izanami: Contención
Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Bleach - Children of Izanami: Contention Act I Nobility and Royalty, Planning for the worst Kukkyōna had prepared his Seireitei Soul Reaper attire for the upcoming meeting with the King, among other politicians of Yurei possibly. As he wrapped his scarf around his neck, he remembered that he got word of additional reinforcements from the Gotei 13, one of which the Head Captain spared no expense at employing. He knew their specialities and found their abilities would come in handy as well as their additional input on the situation with this so-called Pillinial Movement that the Ahijados cult had been moving towards. It only took him a few hours to reach the gate of the Castle, its reaches higher in altitude 2nd to that of the Police Force just by sheer stature and height of the momumental structure. As he approached the gate closer, he noticed the Royal Guards blocking the way, but immediately recognized him due to his foreign attire and the only one in Yurei Okuko 'sides his son. "C-Captain Hayate! We were expecting your arrival," one of the guards bowed respectfully while feeling a bit inept at greeting both a Head of a Noble Family as well as a Captain of the Seireitei Gotei 13. "Its nothing to be concerned of, you're doing a fine job," Kukkyōna said plainly, his form walked past the guards after briefly acknowledging each of them, saying, "I'm expecting more arrivals from the Seireitei to be here. Try not to get intimidated too much." "Y-Yes sir!" The other one said immediately as they watched him disappear inside the magnanomious castle. Kukkyōna walked with a casual gait, taking time to admire the enamorings of the castle, the decorations, the fine carpet and pictures lining the walls, he could get the feeling that he truly was in the presence of nobility and royalty. He wasn't the only one to grace the castle floors with his presence. As he walked by, he passed by several other people who were either wandering the castle halls or standing idly and chatting. All of them were dressed in rather formal attire, some modern, and some traditional. All of them were of various cultures, as had been the case in their first encounter with police organization. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing at jokes or otherwise. It was indeed a popular place to stay at, not just the King's private home. Kukkyōna sighed lightly, having seen the light-hearted talk and laughter present in the castle, he wished Daisuke attended to more of these events and opportunities to see how Nobility should act and take advantage of the benefits of titles. He hoped to introduce Daisuke more formally to the King, only been graced with his presence when they were awarded the medals by him, but there wasn't anything more than rehearsed lines of gratitude and honor of being thanked in that manner. In this time, he hoped Daisuke could be given a chance to get to know the Royalty here as well, in the future event of him doing dealings with Yurei Okuko as the next Head of the Noble Family. He managed to turn around a corner, briefly attracting some guest's eyes and attention, hearing the hushed and quick talk as they noticed his uniform and his handsome features. He's been used to the attraction but felt no need to return the favor, seeing as he truly had no one present of late that he had attraction to, nor desired it. It was then he saw up ahead a turned back of a certain individual that seemed to be waiting for him, outside the large elegant, tall doors leading to the Court Room, where the King would be. "Excuse me," he said out in a polite, yet crisp tone, asking with a stoic, straightforward manner, "are you the liason for Yurei's Royalty?" It was as if her senses had been snapped to attention. She had been looking curiously at a portrait when the voice of a male had sounded behind her. Immediately and with a natural flair, she turned around in order to face him so that she could see him as well as he could see her. She had raven black hair cropped into a bob that hung about her face, violet-colored eyes, and a rather pale complexion. She was wearing a Shinigami uniform, but without any insignia. On her arms, she wore white gloves that extended up slightly past the elbow, the endpoint hidden by her shirt sleeve. Her Zanpakuto was resting at her waist. Upon taking him in quickly, she closed her eyes and bowed out of recognition for the aura of nobility and rank of the person before her. "Yes, that would be me." She kept her tone respectful, but at a much calmer level than the nervous guard had. "Kuchiki Rukia at your service, Captain...." Kukkyōna took a keen eye over her, within a moment he saw that she was no ordinary liason. He was aware that there were Soul Reapers in the employ of Yurei Okuko, but with that said, any significant amount of citizens with high Spiritual Energy made it impractical to set up a formal training center, like the Shinō Academy, and then employ them as regular means of military or police force. But, seeing one in front of her made him to believe they kept most of them within the Royal Guard and Parliment Security Force, if not most for the Military. A tactful decision, this King certainly likes to keep his Soul Reapers at arm's length, Kukkyōna thought with reserve, before his eyes furrowed at the name and appearance of the woman in front of him, as well as her name. "Captain Hayate of the 6th Division," he said before asking with a curious look in his eyes, "tell me. Did you happen to be formally of the Noble Kuchiki Family?" "Formerly?" That brought Rukia to raise herself up, eyes furrowing slightly at his statement. She shook her head. "I am, and still am, sir. Why do you ask?" She had a few ideas of her own, but the primary one that stuck in her head was desired confirmation of her identity. It was something she didn't really mind.... after all, what possible reason would she have to hide who she was? "I see," Kukkyōna said, his eyes narrowed before he continued, "so this is where the adopted sister of the late Byakuya Kuchiki ended up. Honestly, this is the last place I thought to see you here, Miss Kuchiki. I wouldn't have condoned your retirement of your duties as a Soul Reaper due to what happened with the Quincy." ....maybe there could have been a reason that could be possible. She winced slightly at the rather condemning statement made by Kukkyona, but kept her composure. "I beg your pardon....but I didn't come here because of retirement...." She explained, keeping her arms at her sides. "I was transferred here, due to my own understanding of modernization as well as the need for the Seireitei to concentrate on internal affairs. It was honestly something unexpected to me as well, but it was nothing that I couldn't adjust to...." "No need to apologize, Miss Kuchiki," he said bowing his head lightly, before saying apologetically, "I never expected you to be here is all. Its been centuries since I've seen anyone of the Kuchiki Family outside the Seireitei, so this is quite a surprise on my part." Rukia nodded. "So I've seen...." She commented, smiling a little. "I take it you're here for the meeting, right? The others will be here soon...." Kukkyōna nodded back, with a soft smile and tone he voiced his thoughts, "So I see that his Majesty likes to keep his Soul Reapers within arm's reach. A good tact, for a land with so few with high enough Spirit Energy to attain mastery to a potent degree, and I can see why he would keep someone like you, even closer." This made Rukia's smile a bit shy, and she looked away for a brief moment under the indirect compliment that was given to her. Of course, she allowed it to cross her face for just a brief moment before returning to her cool and calm demeanor. "For the ones that come from the Seireitei, it would be a necessity to keep them as close as possible, as we serve a great link between the two societies. So yes.... it is a tactful decision...." "That, and for security reasons. Had there been any attempt on the King's life, or any members of Parliment, they'd definitely be in for a surprise they'd never forget," Kukkyōna said thoughtfully, before relaxing his stance slightly, his shoulders let down, looking from side to side down each of the halls, still hearing the distant chattering and laughter still present within the castle. "It seems Yurei Okuko has recovered nicely since the battle with the Ahijados. Its a shame people have to prepare for war after a battle like that. I'd almost think people would be less hearty at this time," he said aloud in a casual, practical manner. That was when Rukia directed her gaze over his shoulder, looking down the alley in which he had came down. "One would easily think that...." She commented lightly. "The city's sustained quite a lot of damage and made its way through the two civil wars. Few, but too quick to follow after one another. Because of the ability to rebuild itself time and time again, the people here have found it easier and easier to put faith within its existence. Many of them were the very same ones who even helped in times where half of the civilization had been destroyed." Her smile had returned, and if one looked closely, they could see a bit of pride as she spoke the words. "It's quite amazing how far devotion and loyalty can go, isn't it?" Kukkyōna nodded in approval, saying with a smile on his own face, "These are the foundations that make up a sustaining and worthwhile society. I'm glad that Yurei Okuko is no exception." "Quite...." Admittedly, Rukia was running out of things in order to keep the topic going. So she simply switched with another. "Do you know who else will be coming to the meeting other than you?" Kukkyōna retracted his smile, knitting his brows saying in a unknowing tone, "I'm not entirely sure. I'm certain that they're sending in the 4th Division Captain, our Head Captain knowing this battle will probably have higher casualties than the previous battle. I'm pretty sure the last battle was just to test our defenses...how they broke through your advanced security and border patrol is still under speculation. But to thoroughly answer your question, I am certain he will send two or three additional Captains with their Lieutenants accompanying them to protect the defenses of Yurei Okuko. Beyond that, I think the Head Captain wanted to not bother with the details." Rukia allowed herself to close her eyes and nod in acknowledgement. She pressed a hand on the door that led to the Court Room, looking over her shoulder at Kukkyona. "If you want, I could allow you to introduce yourself to His Majesty prior to the meeting. I do warn you if you do...." She chuckled a little, her next words taking on somewhat of an amused tone. "He may have the status of nobility, but he's more familiar with civilian populace than traditional followings." Kukkyōna chuckled slightly, before saying in understanding, "I have plenty of time to have dealt with people of high authority, but are lax when it comes to being formal with other poloticians and nobility. Its a shame I didn't bring my son along today...he'd be able to really relate with him, its seems." "Then, if you will...." She pushed open the door, motioning for him to follow her. Inside was the "office" of the King, surprisingly small compared to the rest of the castle's interior. However, it was still massive enough to be considered beyond the size of the common room. At the desk, they could see a woman with black-hair tied up in a ponytail and gray eyes sitting in a chair beside a man in former attire. By position, one could tell that the girl was an assistant and the man at the desk was the King. By such, one would think that they would've held a stern and strict aura around them just like the common noble. However.... "I....am soooooooooo bored." THUNK! Such a theory was disproven when the King slammed his head on his desk, causing the woman to slap her own face out of embarrassment. "Jushin.... please get your head off of the desk. It's unprofessional!" She chided him, her tone exasperated. "I think I just gave myself a concussion....." was the muffled response. The woman rolled her eyes, but chuckled a little. "Wouldn't surprise me. Now get up, one of the Captains are coming this way!" "Huh?" Jushin raised his head as well as an eyebrow as the two approached them. "Ah, I guess some people wanted to come a bit earlier than normal....." Relaxing himself, he folded his hands at level with his face, elbows propped on the table. "Captain Kukkyona of the 6th Division, I presume?" Shiro sweatdropped as he walked over to Chidori's side, saying with a warm smile and half-lidded eyes, "That's our king for you, Chidori-chan. Always willing to let down his hair in front of anyone and everyone." Kukkyōna could only sigh inwardly, thinking that his own son has a bit more maturity than the King has, albeit according to his first impression of Jūshin, though the way he held himself would be almost like a act for a deceivingly capable individual beneath his casual act. He knew this because even at this distance, he could feel the subtle thrum of his Spiritual Pressure in the air... "A pleasure, your Majesty," Kukkyōna said with a noble, professional tone, hoping to make a good impression himself, knowing despite the King's casual attitude he had to keep himself in the position as a Head of a Noble Family, as well as the current representative of the Gotei 13 as Captain of the 6th Division. "Likewise, son." Juushin lowered his folded hands onto the table, ignoring the chuckle from Chidori. "How can I help you?" His tone was professional, yet it still held that casual and somewhat informal manner that he always carried about his person. Kukkyōna stepped forward to the table, still maintaining his straight posture while keeping his eyes locked onto Jūshin's, saying in a somber tone, "I'm here to talk about strategy on how the best defend the city districts of Yurei Okuko. It would be best to begin evacuations of all the major populace zones again, and move them to the shelters, as well as move any remaining citizens within the underworks of your castle. From what I've gathered on the Ahijdaos is that they use chaotic, wide-spread panic and damage. We will need to be prepared for this attack moreso than the last one." Shiro looked onward at Kukkyōna with interest, taking in his initial reasons for being here as well as talks of strategy. He looked over to Jūshin for further input and his thoughts on the plans of evacuating the citizens. During this exchange, Rukia took the time to silently exit out of the room, closing it behind her in order to let them talk in privacy. As Chidori gained more of a listening look, Juushin allowed himself to speak, making small hand gestures in order to go with his words. "Normally, that would be the case.... if it were the Ahijados alone." He said, his voice taking on a more serious edge to it. "However, based on information I got from Commander Setsuko, the Ahijados seem to be backed by a Hueco Mundan government known as the Espada Afilado. It won't just be guerrilla war being played out on the homeland, but also a dangerous game of who can outmaneuver and outsmart the other. If this new group is truly helping the cult, then yes, it's pretty obvious that the first breach was nothing but a warning compared to what is to come. That's why I ordered the evacuation-in-masse to be executed as soon as possible. As we speak, hundreds of civilians are being moved out to safer locations and my military troops are setting up security perimeters within the abandoned areas. The only ones who will be on the surface will also be the ones who are going to stand against the assault." Kukkyōna then crossed his arms, his sleeves covering them, and his eyes narrowed as he spoke plainly, "Speaking of which, there might be a clash with authorities on who's commanding who, when merging both the Police Force and the Military for the defense. Morale will be...questionable due to this. Do you have any plans on how you can change that?" Shiro slightly winced, remembering how hostile the Police and Military are with each other, and for good reasons as well, even if they sounded foolish to anyone else. He looked over and leaned himself over to Jūshin's ear, whispering, "Do you suppose you should leave the majority of the internal security to the Police Force and leave the perimiter and defense of the castle to the Military? Having hostilities between our forces will be problematic while defending the city." Jūshin's ears perked up at Shiro's suggestion, eyes widening curiously. Then, he closed his eyes and nodded, focusing his attention back onto Kukkyōna. "Ah, yes! The old competition between soldier and local trooper...." Surprisingly, his tone actually perked up at the mention of it. "That's actually nothing to be worried about. In contrast to popular belief, it's proven to actually boost morale via the competition between the two groups. Furthermore, they have enough sense to know not to kill each other, especially in times of emergency situations. It's really nothing to be worried about." Chidori put on a weak, but amused smile. "You're not saying that out of you being a former military soldier as well, are you?" She commented, her smile growing wider at his comically widened and narrowed eyes. "Wha-- no!" He said defensively, closing his eyes and turning away in a scoff. "I'm too much of a free voice to discriminate against the police just because I was a part of their opposition's ranks before. That would be far too narrow-minded...." "Oh?" A curious tone came from Kukkyōna's mouth, turning over to look at Jūshin, asking, "was I mistaken? From what I've gathered from the Captain Setsuko, it seems that the rivalry was more a bitter atmoshpere than helpful. Is that just her opinion?" Shino sweatdropped, saying aloud in a pan-smile face, "Oh Avaron-san...you're so blunt and abrupt in your mannerism, you might've as well been a drill sergeant." ---- "ACHOO!!!" Avaron suddenly covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a sneeze, which was considerably loud. A fellow worker cocked her eyebrow at her superior. "Uh.... catching a cold, ma'am?" "No.... but I do think someone's talking about me right about now....." ---- "Well...." That was when Jūshin's and Chidori's expression turned somewhat sheepish, and they glanced towards each other and then at Shino as if any one of them had a proper answer to it. Then, the two looked back towards Kukkyōna, with Chidori finishing up what she was about to saying. "That really depends.... actually, if you do ever see them interact, you'll know for certain if what Setsuko said was true or not, considering the way they act around each other is pretty much left ambiguous...." Kukkyōna sighed lightly before nodding to Jūshin and his two aides, saying, "That's good. As for the Seireitei's reinforcements, I'm certain they might bring at least 2 or 3 dozen men from each Division, so it will be helpful to say the least to have Soul Reapers on the troops' side." Shino nodded, crossing his arms, "Seireitei Soul Reapers are no push-offs from what I've heard. It will be good to have two different Societies fighting this battle, showing how much our two cultures have forged a strong Alliance." Kukkyōna looked over at Jūshin, asking him, "I know its a little too soon to tell, but is there a specific way you would like the Seireitei Soul Reapers organized in defense of the city?" "Hmm...." This caused the ruler to look thoughtful for a moment, looking up towards the ceiling in his brief state of thought. "The merge of forces who are normally capable of working alone would be a rather difficult maneuver to work with despite the obvious benefits. It would be best to position the troops under your banner where they should be. The Shinigami can take up positions within the city where the troops are unable to reach, as well as provide assistance and escort when it comes to more dangerous missions that would prove to be an extreme threat to my soldiers. Considering the lethality and power of the Zanpakuto I've seen thus far, I have reason to believe it would benefit both sides, no?" Kukkyōna nodded, saying aloud while unconsciously placing his right and left hands on the pommels of his Zanpakuto, "Indeed they are. I would be anxious to see just excactly what a Yurei Okuko Soul Reaper can do, outside of this conflict if I am given the chance." Shiro caught a deadly twinkle in Kukkyōna's eyes that caused him to both tremble in excitement, but also sweat in trepidation as he saw the look of a man who could kill so easily and without hesitation that it made him feel like a child holding onto a weapon he's too young for. He looked over as the gaze was carried over intentionally to the King, knowing that it was a friendly, if not direct challenge towards the King himself. I hope that the King doesn't plan to take that invitation literally, Shiro thought worriedly with a aghast smile, knowing his King, he probably would to escape the work and boredom he was in just minutes ago. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, a group of robed and cloaked individuals walked the halls of the Castle, holding the gaze of the Castle's residents, drawing some with looks of fear and awe, others with blushes and giggles. The cloaked individuals bore the garments of Soul Reapers of the Seireitei, as some of them were cloaked obviously in the Haori and standard Shihakushō uniforms customary of any Soul Reaper within the Seireitei's forces. Some of them talking to each other, others held stoic looks and keen eyes, moving around, observing and analyzing the environment around them. Soon, the head of the group lead them towards the doors leading to the meeting room, running into the Liason of Yurei Okuko to the Seireitei Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki, he himself smiled warmly at her before bowing his head, followed by a few of the other's heads, mostly the seniors, before introducing himself, "Hello, Kuchiki-san. Its been a long time since I last seen you. My name is Ryouken Aizen, Captain of the 5th Division, and these are my associates coming here on behalf of the Seireitei's Soul Society to aide in the upcoming defense of Yurei Okuko." Naturally, Rukia allowed herself to bow as well, recognizing the Captain right away due to the gear and the way he carried himself. "Of course." She stated, giving a nod. "His Majesty and Captain Hayate are already inside." She moved to the door and pressed her hand on it, slowly opening it up to reveal the moderately sized meeting room in which the two men were. Ryouken smiled, saying aloud before entering the room, "Couldn't help but take the initiative, could he?" His Lieutenant, Senshi Fiaresu, cast his eyes uncaringly upon Rukia's before staring ahead, taking in step with his Captain silently, stylized kimono fluttered around him with the feel of pride and honor. The one to come next was the 4th Division Captain, Taiyō Ikidōri, her Haori held fastened over her black uniform and generous endowment as she briefly paused to smile at Rukia, before walking behind Ryouken, passing by his Lieutenant to join his left side. Her Lieutenant, Tōshi Yūhi, came within step of her smiling politely back at Rukia before joining her Captain. The last of the Captains to come after that was a flamboyantly dressed, but if not slightly intimidating by the way he carried himself, was none other than the Kidō Captain, Gyakushū Zen'nō Hando. He looked at her with a warming smile of reassurance, almost knowingly his presence to set some people a little nervous or intimidated, but kept walking in step to join Ryouken's right side. The last one, curiously did not immediately join them. A handsome, if not slightly bored looking young man, wearing the Lieutenant badge of the 12th Division on his left arm, also wearing a different Kimono of his own, not bothering to put his arms through the sleeves like his compatriot, his eyes looking at Rukia's curiously while holding a long unlit pipe between his lips. He then chuckled, asking, "What's a capable, attractive Soul Reaper such as yourself playing guard dog outside the meeting room? You not priviledged enough to enter?" His words held a sense of increduality along with his sarcasm, meaning to be more of a curious social query than a insult. If anything, he was insulting her superiors. As the others gathered before Kukkyōna and the King, Ryouken bowed his head, the others gave a polite bow in turn, as he said aloud, "Sorry we're late. I didn't know the meeting was being started earlier." "It wasn't," Kukkyōna said briskly, a slight smirk endowed onto his features, before turning his head away from Ryouken back to the King's, "I decided to make sure the King had plans of how to defend the city. With our foreignly trained and skilled forces combining with his, I wanted to make sure we were prepared to make any necessary changes to the plan." Ryouken chuckled, placing a gloved hand up to his beard, scratching it as he smiled warmly, "I didn't realize you had it all figured out, Kukkyōna-san. I guess I'll just stand here and parade you of your good looks and see to it I get you a comb to brush out that ego of yours." Kukkyōna arched a brow, before asking aloud without actually looking at Ryouken, saying, "Is that a challenge, Captain Aizen?" Ryouken waved his hands, emphasizing innocence, saying lightheartedly, "I wouldn't challenge you in front of his Majesty, Kukkyōna-san. It wouldn't be proper conduct, and would shame our Clans to do so. Not that I wouldn't mind it-" "Ahem!" Taiyō interrupted, scowling at the two Captains, crossing her arms while saying frustratedly, "You're in front of the sovereign ruler of Yurei Okuko. Mind your places and act better for your subordinates!" Ryouken sighed, shrugging while sheepishly saying, "I meant no offense, Taiyō-chan..." Shiro sweatdropped, whispering loud enough for Chidori to hear, "These are...Captains?!" "Apparently...." Chidori muttered back, folding her arms across her chest and shaking her head sagely. "At the very least, I'm glad they aren't as stuck-up as I thought they would've been....." Right beside her, Jūshin simply looked on and listened with somewhat of a calm yet deadpan expression, occasionally glancing from the table to his assistants. Outside, Rukia had taken to leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. The door was still open, so she could still hear the chatter. At the rather non-subtle flirting, she couldn't help but smirk a little. "I've grown to be more of a listener than anything else...." She answered simply, nodding in the direction of the room. "And that room is going to be filled with debate. I just wouldn't belong." Meikurai made a sigh, before crossing his arms, looking towards the open door, saying plainly, "So, you're a woman of intuition and action, rather than of intelligence and debate. Despite the calm posture you hold yourself for all to see, your aura cries out for action," he raised a eyebrow, sideglancing her as he continued, "you must have incredible self-control when on duty, Kuchiki." Kukkyōna then looked onto Jūshin, continuing as if nothing happened, his stoic professional expression never wavering, "So, your Majetsy. Would you care to hear any input from the Captains? They seem to have an alternative approach of defending the city than I do..." "Well, surely you can't expect me to want to suppress the opinions of others when they're obviously within the most beneficial of boundaries...." The king had once again turned his attention to the group in general. "Ladies and gentlemen, feel free to give your input." "Well, they always say that action does speak louder than words....." Rukia commented, lightly shrugging. "But I see you're not very eager to jump in yourself. ..." Kukkyōna nodded towards Jūshin before looking onwards to Ryouken, waiting for him to introduce their strategies. "Right," Ryouken said before settling into a serious expression, walking towards the meeting room's table showing a detailed map of Yurei Okuko's city, the castle, and even a good couple kilometers of land within the society's control, showing lush forests and meadows, even some mountains beyond that showed at the eedge of the map. He put his palms onto the map, leaning on it before locking his eyes on Jūshin. "We're expecting a fierce fight in this upcoming battle, I'm not going to lie, but if we make one miscalculation in our planning, we could end losing many lives, even the city. That's why the Head Captain has sent both the 4th Division's Captain along with a good many relief teams to help deal with the wounded. The main battle plan however, rests in why he sent in our Kidō Corps, Kidō Captain," he emphasized, waving a hand in his direction, beckoning him to come forth, his colorful attire flowed around him and a mysterious medallion jingled with every step, Ryouken finished up by moving to the side, explaning, "he will explain the strategy. "Thank you, Captain Aizen," Kidō Captain Hando said, nodding towards him before splaying his gloved hands over the area of Yurei Okuko, saying, "from what I understand from the debriefing, you have an airforce, composed of magnificent bird. While forming as a good means of transportation and retaliation, these birds would not be suited to halt any form of aerial bombardment, or crossfire that will strike the city's surface below. So, with your permission, Jūshin-sama, I will demonstrate something to you so you can have a better grasp of what we will try to accomplish in the upcoming battle." Shiro looked onward with interest, looking back and forth from the Captains, even giving a approving look to Chidori before looking equally with approval to Jūshin, nodding at him with a serious look of confidence within whatever the Captain had planned. Conspiracies and Plots, Moles within Yurei?! Meikurai chuckled, giving her a thin smile with a narrowed hawk-eye look, asking in a almost rhetorical manner, "What are you talking about, Kuchiki?" he then turned his gaze momentarily over to the meeting room, saying mysteriously, "I am ''in the meeting room. I've ''never ''left the side of my compatriots and superiors. I'm not even ''having ''this conversation with you," he crossed his arms, a creepy casting of shadows came over his face, his eyes locked onto hers, "I'm aware of ''everything ''that is ''happening, Kuchiki, be mindful of that in the future. Also," his aura suddenly appeared nonchalant, and he cast a wink towards her, saying, "I happen to like women of action and not meddling in debate. I could use your help with something as a matter of fact." It was enough to convert Rukia's cool expression into surprise once again, eyes widening slightly as she looked into the room. There was another one of the Lieutenant standing in the room, standing as rigidly as any bodyguard would have done. The others seemed to talk, and the King seemed to listen, but no one seemed to notice that very fact. Whatever ability of illusion the man was displaying, he was certainly performing it to an expert level. Rukia took this all in before turning her gaze back to the Lieutenant in front of her. "The least you could do before that is tell me your name, Lieutenant...." She said amiably. "Shiomaneki," he said with a smug grin, his teeth displaying perfectly white teeth that held his pipe in between them, before finishing, "Meikurai Shiomaneki, Lieutenant of the 12th Division and Deputy Director of the Department of Research & Development. Now," he then crossed his arms, cocking his head slightly to the right, raising his left brow, inquiring, "will you help me?" Captain Hando stepped forward, bowing his head before speaking in a deep tone, "Your majesty, as powerful as your security force and military is, it cannot be omniscent. Even with additional troops, casualties and infrastructure damage is inevitable from the battle. Therefore, I am proposing a plan," he pointed to key high points along the city, the pinnacle being the castle, "I will be here, while the rest of my Kidō officers will maintain what I will call, a 'City-Wide-Barrier'. Using the technology provided by the 12th Division to augment the barrier's power, we will enact this barrier during times of high concentrated fire or presumedly artillery bombing runs. We can also trap any number of enemy forces within the city, while seperating them into the sky, leaving them easy prey for your air force and leaving the rest for your gun emplacements, armor units, and infantry. Emergency response units will be directed by a joint effort of your Medical Specialists along with the 4th Division's forces underneath the authority of Taiyō Ikidōri, its Captain. Myself and and Kukkyōna," he emphasized with a wave of his hand towards Kukkyōna before gesturing to himself and looking back at the King, "will be adding the real bulk of the military power, spreading out our forces where needed, 12th Division will provide additional security around this castle to protect the barrier, Captain Hando, and yourself." Kukkyōna nodded, hearing the entire conversation, really wishing he had his Lieutenant's opinion as well as him learning something from this. However, he didn't want to force Daisuke to grow up too fast...he only had a few strands of his young life left with him. Once he assumes nobility, he won't be able to enjoy himself the way he used to. Shiro nodded, also liking the sound of the plan, voicing aloud, "Sounds solid, but the real problem is the way your network is spread out. We will need to add additional forces to secure and protect them, with the aid of the Commanders of each Sector. Anything you see amiss or do you approve of this plan, your Majesty?" Shiro asked Jūshin curiously. "Well...." Jūshin furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "If you have the manpower for such an expansive movement, then I see no issues with it. Just make sure that everything is in proper order and nothing is left out of place, and we shall do the same." In an idle gesture, he balled up a fist, stuck out his pinkie finger and scratched the side of his nose. After setting his hand down, he turned his eyes over to his two assistants and put on a humored smile. He placed a hand on his chest in a somewhat dramatic manner, his tone changing to a Mid-Atlantic dialect. "Thou approveth of thee idea." He earned a short set of giggling from Chidori as a reward. Rukia made sure to keep an ear listening to the dialogue taking place while keeping her eyes focused on the man in front of her. "You still haven't told me what you need help with, either...." She added, a bit of a laughing tone within her own voice. Shiro sweatdropped, saying with a sheepish smile of semi-amusement, "If that was all we needed, I'd simply make you sign papers, your Majesty." Kukkyōna spoke up, reenetering his voice to the conversation again, "Alright then, its settled. Captain Aizen and I will lead the half of our forces to protect and control the districts under the most dangerous of threats, the Plaza District, the Market District, and the Royal District just outside of your Castle. Our Lieutenants will lead the rest of the remaining forces to reinforce the perimter Sectors where needed, mostly the Residential Sectors and Yurei Okuko's Historical Sector. Captain Ikidōri will respond to the heaviest casualty areas, and the Kidōmembers will be stationed as needed at their assigned positions." Ryouken chuckled, scratching his beard again saying with a smile, "You're making it sound like this was your idea now, Kukkyōna-san." Kukkyōna was about to retort when suddenly, a handheld device from within his Haori, ringed, he briefly bowed his head to Jūshin before taking the device up to his ear, answering softly with a bit of increduality behind his voice, "Officer Sonada? What is it, I'm in an important meeting..." Meikurai's smile brightened a fraction before cocking his head to an angle, nodding behind himself as he said, "Walk with me," and as they walked, his kimono flowing around him like a extravagant curtain, cloaking himself with mystery and vague intentions, as he then spoke aloud, "Kuchiki, I believe the situation within Yurei Okuko is far more severe than what you know. Tell me...have you noticed anything...odd about this cult, the Ahijados, their movements being locked within riddles as strange runic patterns, a set of times and dates...do you understand anything about this?" "I hope it's not more important than your son's life." Within the hangar, Kenta had the same type of device to his own ear as he saddled up one the Dragonbirds that were about to be taken into flight. A squad of police officers were doing the same thing with their own individual dragonbirds. "From surveillance reports, there's a fierce battle going on between him and that Sakura Kojima girl against an unidentified group of at least four or five. I'm going to lead a team in order to suppress the area and extract the two of them to Landing Pad C of HQ. I need you to head out and wait for the extraction team once they get there." Rukia, outside of the doors, cocked an eyebrow in questioning and slight apprehension as she walked right beside him. "Other than the fact that there is a massive attack on the entire region within a few days...." She paused for a moment, thinking about her next words. "Thanks to words from some personally known streetears....the runic patterns at Road 701 were supposed to be the first signs of an apocalyptic reconstruction movement deemed by Red Sun. Because of the lack of proof, however, I don't have reason to believe that it's nothing more than some sort of scare tactic by Ahijados extremists. Why do you ask?" Kukkyōna narrowed his eyes, physically and internally not worried about his son's safety, believing in his son's will to survive and his skill, but was more worried about the origin of the attackers. "Have you confirmed their origin? Are they Red Sun agents?" Shiro narrowed his eyes, looking over to Chidori curiously before shrugging and just observing the interaction the Captain had with the Police Officer. Ryouken narrowed his eyes, cupping his chin and propping his elbow while thinking, finding this interruption troublesome and...disturbing. His Lieutenant looked over, his eyes looked at the Captain with interest, feeling worried of slight for his fellow Lieutenant, someone who had a great amount of zeal and compassion. He'd hate to see anything happen to him, but he would never voice his concerns unless asked. Taiyō's eyes widened with shock, finding that another sudden attack almost unthinkable, whispering aloud, "They're moving that fast? They couldn't be targeting people specifically, could they?!" "Captain?" Lieutenant Yūhi asked curiously, her own concern for the handsome and inspiring Lieutenant was also now on her mind. Meikurai remained silent for awhile as they passed some residents, not bothering to make eye contact with any of them, before saying in a serious tone, "The zealots are following far more than simple terrorist attack of hit & run. Among the sights seen by our good Captain Kukkyōna before seeing the Espada Afilado's leader, was a hooded man. What I gathered up from sources, Captain Avaron and Captain Kukkyōna were both struck with a wave of empathetic energy, so intense that only with the Captain's sheer Spiritual Pressure was able to keep them safe. There was also a uncanny rythym within the air before the hooded man's appearance, seen to have been heard during rare occurances with the Ahijados present. There is without a doubt the Red Sun deities are watching and observing the Ahijados' actions, meaning the text contains more truth than what you have seen to believe, Kuchiki," he then turned around a corner within the castle, now heading towards a door leading to the underworks of the castle. He grabbed the handle, pushing it open before looking back and asking, "but that wouldn't explain how they got by your city's vigiliant security so easily and launched a surprise attack on your little kingdom. How do you suppose they managed that?" "Their origin remains yet to be known, sadly." Was Kenta's immediate reply. As natural as the Sergeant's response was, Rukia also answered with a ready statement. "Agents hidden under the radar...." She said, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "The police have been cracking down on security policies and the like, arresting anyone who show any signs of a connection with the extremists. Though they try to be as democratic as possible in their efforts, I can't help but feel their motives are out of paranoia--" Then it hit her, her eyes widening in realization. She was almost tempted to stop in her tracks. ".....or there's someone within the high ranks of the police pulling the strings and attempting to silence targets of opportunity!" She kept her voice composed, but not hiding the surprise within her tone. Kukkyōna nodded, saying, "That was too much to hope for, I suppose. I'll be there in a few minutes. Captain Hayate out," with a click of his communicator, he pocketed slowly as he locked eyes with all of the Captains before going back to Jūshin's, bowing apologetically as he explained, "there has been an attack by unknown entities on the outskirts of Yurei Okuko. I am needed to be debriefed of the situation." Ryouken said with a serious tone, "I'll make sure everything is set in motion, Kukkyōna-san. You find out what this is about so you can meet me to finalize our strategies." Kukkyōna nodded to Ryouken, smiling lightly before saying, "Thank you, Captain," before walking out in a rushed manner, the rapid beats of his sandals echoed through the mediocorely sized meeting room, before walking through the hallway, quite curious for a moment where Rukia Kuchiki went before dismissing the thought from his mind. His son needed him, and he need to know why. Meikurai smiled approvingly at Rukia, saying, "A woman of action AND keen eye for detail. We will get along just fine, Kuchiki-chan," he said before going down the dark stairs, snapping his fingers towards a torch, mysteriously lighting it before grabbing it, holding it out in front of him as he lead the way down with Rukia in tow. "Now, before we go and interrogate the entire Police Force of Yurei Okuko and give your King and the Parliment a heart attack, we have to now wonder the 'why'. We need the Bios of all insignficant Police Officers, anyone who wouldn't stand out socially, politically, or career-wise. Then, we will need security footage of all comings and goings of the Museum District of the Mausoleum that our good Lieutenant Hayate and the peculiar Sakura Hojima character went to, where are supposed leaders of the Ahijados attack were hold up in. Lastly, we will need any and all mysterious, particularly strange characters entering Yurei Okuko from the time before the D.C.O. agents were found dead. Feel free, by the way, to ask me why I want these items. Knowledge is power, and if you want to be powerful during this time of crisis, Kuchiki-chan, you will need all the power possible." This caused Rukia to raise a suspicious eyebrow of her own, her tone somewhat skeptical as she spoke the next words. "While I do wonder why you would want such....." She commented. "I also wonder how you would go about acquiring them. You also seem to be willing to go off on your own on this investigation with the way you're carrying yourself...." Meikurai walked down the steps with loud claps with his sandals touching the dusty, old steps leading deep into the underworks of the castle. He simply responded, "I commend you for your intuition and caution, but its not necessary to be wary of me. This is how I prefer to work, and that's how my Captain leaves me, more of a understanding to better fulfill our goals more effectively anyways. Besides," he turned his face slightly to give a eery glow from the dancing sparks from his outreaching torch, sideglancing her, "I wouldn't be much of a Lieutenant if I didn't do my part, now would I?" "His face...." The glow radiating off of the man's face made Rukia wince a little - a rather subtle gesture. "It's fine as I thought it would have been..... but the way he carries himself.... it's almost as if he always is knowing everything more than he lets on...." She kept her tone composed and firm. "No, you wouldn't...." She admitted, folding her hands behind her back in an idle manner. "It's good to see someone with such a sense of duty to their cause...." Meikurai stared at her eyes, catching the wince with seeing his face, something only because his keen eyes would've been able to catch. He kept his eyes on hers, even as she spoke and clasped her hands idly behind her back, her words sounding partially truthfull, and partly held back. At times he knew that there would be people frightened or slightly disturbed by his mannerism, but he never took it personally. People fear what they don't understand, and if they don't understand why he is the way he is, it wasn't his place to make them understand it. It was a long few moments of his sideglancing eyes stared at her before continuing down the steps, moving down and continued his rhetoric, unanswering her statement, "I need those Bios of the Police Officers with little to no public light but with enough motive to aid the Cult. The most insignificant Police Officers are usually the ones who would join a Cult or sympathize with one at the least. Reading up their personalities, their histories, their records will give us an idea which one will be most likely. Next, I need your recorded footage that wasn't destroyed from the blast caused by one of the Ahijados conspirators to see exactly of all places to be when monitoring troops or directing orders. Why would they be held up in a Mausoleum? From what I've gathered, was cut off from the rest of the troops and the place was littered with their dead, a place that wasn't in their control. We need to find out the significance of that location as well as the connection it has with the rest of the city. Lastly, to find out the identity of interesting or strange characters entering Yurei Okuko will determine any possible aid the Cult has been recieving, or if it was indeed a spy of their own sent to scout out the area. Within the last 3 weeks, if possible, before and after the deaths of the D.C.O agents because they might've murdered them to get them from leaking any intel on their whereabout and plans. Anything else do you think we need to go over?" He finally asked after giving out his long list of reasons why he needed what he needed, stopping at near the end of the stairs, now at the door to the underworks, a strange set of hums and beeping was heared beyond it, something that shouldn't be inside the unused are of the castle. "There is something I would find in question....." Rukia said, stopping when he did and casting her eyes to the door in front of them. "How do you expect to gain all of this? What you're asking is the divulging of personal information to outside sources, and the police are just too democratic to hand such sensitive information over. Of course, this is a time of crisis, but that doesn't completely assure that they would do so...." "My my, Kuchiki-chan," he then moved forward, opening the door and a sudden vision of lights were shown before dulling down, showing a large array of equipment in a room that was once housed for a dungeon, now had been filled with computers, vials, and a few walls with papers with queries, facts, photos of individuals with 'X' drawn on them, "oh of how little faith you have in me." This time, Rukia could not hide the surprise, her eyes widening and her mouth slightly agape. Out of instinct, she quickly stepped into the room and visibly swept the area. "My God...." She muttered, almost rendered speechless by the display. "Did you build this? ..... for how long?" Following this sentence, she looked over towards the walls with the X-marked photos on them. "Ever since the surprise attack the Ahijados launched on Yurei Okuko. So around 5 days since the aftermath," he said before walking towards the 'X' marked photos, standing behind her and now looking at them ominously, before speaking plainly, "those on the center marked with D.C.O. are the deceased operatives that were dead before the attack. Those on the left," he pointed to the left of them, showing a variety of other individuals all of them strangely familiar to anyone who's worked in Yurei Okuko's security, "are citizens related or knew about security of Yurei Okuko. The ones on the right," he finished with a number of passed deceased photos, clearly liberated out of the Police Station, "are Yurei Okuko Police Officers that have died mysterious to 'natural causes' deaths. So far, I haven't gotten much off of any of these people...I've searched their bodies, discreetly questioned their families, and searched for any connections they might've had with the Cult's activities, or any of the other deceased you see on this wall." He then brought out a match, scratching it along his palm briskly before bringing it up and lit his pipe, puffing it a few times before exhaling, a thin screen of smoke bathed the pictures and billowed above the short Soul Reaper. He then looked down at her, his eyes bore a serious glow with a face firm and stoic, his brows knit, saying, "Rukia Kuchiki. I've run out of options, and as painful as this is for me, I need your help in obtaining the prior mentioned items to help my investigation. I've tried being discreet for the past few months but I, along with Yurei Okuko, is running out of time. I need your help!" It was an unnerving situation. Everything that Meikurai had said and shown her was marked with nothing but the signs of death and destruction. It was enough to send a chill down her spine, and she couldn't take her eyes away from the photos in order to look at him due to the newfound thoughts within her mind. She took in a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes and lowering her head a little. Then, after a moment of silence, she allowed herself to turn her head in order to look over her shoulder at him. "I understand...." She confirmed quietly, acknowledging his plea for help. "I'll do what I can." Meikurai nodded towards her, "Thank you, Kuchiki-chan," smiling a little before turning around, his sandals slapped against the stone floor as he reached out to a wheeled chair and pulling it for him to sit down on as he moved over to a desk. "I think its best we start with obtaining that security footage. Shouldn't be too much a problem, just ask if you could make a copy of all the footage around the Museum Sector and bring it back here. While I am reviewing the footage and anything out of the ordinary, please obtain those Bios of the average to unordinary Police Officers and we will cross-reference any that might stick out. I know it won't be easy, but it has to be done," he exhaled another breath, another wisp of smoke filled the air while he looked at a empty manilla folder, before locking eyes with her, "then we need a list of tourists, guests, or suspicious people that have been here 3 weeks before the death of the D.C.O. operatives. It would be plenty of time to scope out the area for the enemy as well as plan to plant those forboding messages in each particular area within Yurei Okuko." Rukia turned towards Meikurai with an affirmative nod. "What about the others? When will you inform them of this?" Meikurai looked blankly at Rukia before exhaling another puff of smoke. His eyes were briefly lit by the fire from his pipe and the blinking lights of various pieces of equipment within the self-made lab, face illuminated by the floating mist of smoke before him, his look of indifference showed just how much he cared about that question. "Kuchiki-chan," he said, placing his arms on the handrests of his chair, leaning back as he tapped his fingers rythmitically, "what I tell or don't tell is really my buisness, and the 12th Division's buisness, isn't it? This assignment was given to me specifically by my Captain: Find out the secrets of Yurei Okuko's conspiracies, and find out how they ambushed your city. Beyond that, is quite up to me to decide what is and isn't involved with this war and conspiracy of the Red Sun cult." "Good, then you won't mind if I keep an eye on you...." Rukia thought, eyes narrowing slightly at his answer. "...very well. I'll be taking my leave now." With that, she proceeded to walk out of the room, a slight frown on her face. He simply carried too much of a shady nature that was prominent within the 12th Division, too much of a mysterious mind to be left alone. Although she knew he hit some accurate points, it didn't satisfy the possibility that he knew more than he let on. She would have to go along with what he was doing, for now. Time was of the essence.... Meikurai watched the short, lithe Noble Soul Reaper walk out in a somewhat unsatisfied gait, he could tell by the way her shoulders tensed, the begrudging acknowledgement of his vague answer, and the knitting of her brows. He knew working with someone of a keen mind like Rukia's would be precarious for his sensitive work, but he knew that she could get things done, and by his brief exchange with her, he knew she would be worth the risk. As soon as he heard the door close behind her, he exhaled again another puff of smoke, turning his head around, shuffling his hand through a pile of folders and papers before bringing out a manilla folder and brought it to his line of sight. It read on the front, 'Prime Suspects' and he opened it, the sound of ruffling pages of notated and queries written along the pictures of individual that could be involved. One of the pictures he let his eyes drift over for a long while, exhaling another whiff of smoke on the partiallly illuminated photograph, his eyes narrowed at it with a cold, cool look, one that looked ready to murder. Meikurai then leaned his head back, folding the folder back and shuffling it back onto his desk, his eyes closed as he exhaled one more time. "Well now...I guess I'll find out...one way or another...if you are really my target or not," he spoke ominously in the dark, eerily lit laboratory before moving around, taking test samples and looking over readings, preparing himself for the oncoming trials up ahead. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Within a matter of a half hour, Meikurai had compiled a decent amount of video copies that had angles of the Museum Sector. It took a bit of prompting with the Police Commander in charge of the sector, but Rukia had managed to obtain the surveilance footage Meikurai needed. While he skimmed through it, he had also began skimming through Bios him and Rukia had obtained, Meikurai's keen eye for detail and what he was looking for as well as Rukia's familiarity of the Police Force of Yurei. Meikurai however, also heard over a brief communique from the Lieutenant of 4th Division that there was a situation that involed the use of D.C.O. resources, as well as Captain Kaze's personal attention with Captain Kukkyōna, even his son, to venture to Hell. He had given Rukia the summary of what he was told after keeping her waiting, crossing his arms and looking down with a knitted pair of brows and narrowed eyes filled with suspicion and displeasure, "This can't be coincidence. Whatever this new element that wants the Punisher, this Sakura Hojima character, is taking advantage of our time of emergency with the Ahijados," he exhaled another puff of smoke as he looked down at a number of crossed out Bios, showing their total irrelevance to their investigation, and a small pile of possible suspects that could be involved, the rest of the pile almost halfway finished from their studious work. "They don't appear to be even remotely related to the Ahijados, though...." Rukia commented, having rested herself in a nearby chair. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. "The cult is known for its extremist worship of the Punisher, so why would this particular group deliberately attack and capture her? It just doesn't make sense...." "Vengeance comes to mind," Meikurai let a puff of smoke escape his lips, his eyes rose to meet his Rukia's, his arms crossed over his chest as he elaborated, "the Punisher is supposed to be the Red Sun deity of punishment. Suppose if that was true, she would have made enemies of those that she punished, such as the beings she sent to Hell. What if someone broke them out, promised them vengeance on the deity who sentenced them to Hell, and then had the power to come and go freely from Hell? There," he snapped his left fingers, grinning morosely, "is the reason why. Other than that, the Ahijados will know through the spies they have within your city that our Military Command and Power will be weakened, rushing their inevitable time of invasion. Thanks to this new element, we will now have less time to figure out who's leaking information to the cult." "Maybe not...." Rukia said. "The Ahijados won't be the only one who will be aware of this. That's why the police and the military made preparations for fortifying the city and evacuating the citizens early on, when it could be truly confirmed that there would be an invasion. Of course.... that always brings up the question of whether or not that has been leaked out, as well...." Category:Achrones150 Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay